


Falling For Each Other

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Uhm, do you take prompts all the time? Cuz if you do, I’d like to see some extra fluffy Sastiel, where Dean figures out that Sam and Cas love each other by seeing stuff like seeing a newly human Cas choosing to go to Sam more for help understanding/learning things, and Sam becoming quietly protective of Cas with them being not aware at first that it’s happening. They can work it out or not, that can be up to you,but can you fluff the hell out of it? Thanks, I love reading everything you write :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For Each Other

It did’t take long for Dean to realize what was happening between Sam and Cas.

Now that Cas was human, he was experiencing things he never had before. And when he wanted to learn about something, or had a question, he went to Sam.

They would talk for hours about different things, the two of them smiling, laughing, and having a good time.

Sam would say a joke, and Cas would either grin, or grow confused, making Sam laugh.

If something happened to Cas, or Cas seemed to be down, Sam grew protective, doing everything in his power to make the angel smile.

They would cuddle without realizing it, or touch hands. Cas would run his fingers through Sam’s hair, and look at Sam, wonder, admiration, and love in his eyes.

Sam would take Cas’ hand, rubbing circles with his thumb. He a;ways kept eye contact with Cas, dimples showing as he grinned.

They didn’t realize what was happening between them at first, and Dean watched, amused, from afar, as his friend and brother slowly fell in love.

The moment that Cas truly realized that he love Sam was after a hunt, when Sam got seriously injured by the shifter they fought.

Cas stayed close by Sam’s side, feeling the hurt and worry that grew in him when he realized how close he was to have losing Sam.

"Sam…." Cas said, sitting by the hunter. H took Sam’s hand in his own, and pressed a soft kiss to it, before looking up with big blue eyes. "Sam, I’ve come to discover something. Something I found out on my own."

"And what’s that?" Sam asked.

"It’s the discovery that…I love you." Cas said. "I…I didn’t realize it at first. But after this hunt, after almost losing you….I realized that I wouldn’t have been able to live without you."

Sam paused, studying Cas, as he thought about what Cas had said.

He gave a soft smile, and lifted his hand, pressing it to Cas’ cheek. Cas leaned into the touch, closing his eyes.

"Cas….I love you too." Sam murmured. "I do. I’ll admit, I’m protective over you, especially now that you’re human."

Cas opened his eyes and smiled.

"I care about you Cas." Sam said. "I care about you a lot. I love you."

Cas’ hand joined Sam’s up on Cas’ cheek.

"I’m glad we feel the same Sam." Cas murmured. "Really."

"I am too Cas." Sam said.


End file.
